<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clandestine Circus by Shadowsong3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601286">Clandestine Circus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsong3/pseuds/Shadowsong3'>Shadowsong3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Demons, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Foot Jobs, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Ciel Phantomhive, Possessive Sebastian Michaelis, Relationship(s), Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Top Sebastian Michaelis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsong3/pseuds/Shadowsong3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel and Sebastian are tasked with uncovering the mysteries of missing children and get a lead to a circus in town. Ciel unwittingly uncovers his relationship with Sebastian, will Ciel be able to solve the mystery while figuring out his feelings for his demon or will his childhood trauma consume him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Infiltration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This my first ever time writing anything like this, I'll try my best have fun reading. There will be more chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh.”Ciel groans, after Sebastian opens the curtains to let the sun shine into the room. He's tired from yesterday's affair with that bone headed business man who tried to kill him to take over the Phantomhives position, he scoffs at the memory. "Young master, it's time to wake up, don't want to displease Her Majesty do you?" The demon says with a hit of a smirk on his face. Ciel sits up and eyes the demonic butler with a cold icy blue glare that would have most men running. "Yes..Yes Sebastian,what did she ask of us this time?" Sebastian hands Ciel the letter from none other than the Queen herself to investigate the mysterious disappearances of little children that follow the pathing of this particular circus group. ‘Great,’ he thinks to himself ‘I have to head to London to deal with more nuisances.’</p><p>Ciel rolls out of bed waiting for his butler to dress him, sitting at the end  in his nightshirt and cotton trousers. He looks expectantly at his butler who is gathering his attire for the day since he's heading to the town house in London for a few days. Sebastian kneels in front of his master, slowly lifting the light blue shirt off which matches his blue ashen grey hair. Ciel's cheeks tint pink as the brownish red colored eyes taken in his body,slowly traveling down to his trousers the younger male suddenly feels a twinge of anxiety but quickly pushes it down Sebastian has seen him naked before, it just something about those alluring eyes that has him on edge. He quickly removes them and is putting on some fresh new underwear lifting his hips so the demon can pull them over the swell of his ass. "Sebastian! Can you hurry up? I'm freezing!" Ciel snaps, shivering a little. "Sorry young master I'm just surprised at your growth as of recently." he says with a bemused look in his eye. The young Earl looked away with flushed cheeks, " I don't know what you're talking about." he said in almost a whisper. Next came the stockings, which Sebastian delighted in being able to drag his hands across his master’s smooth pale legs sending a shiver throughout the smaller males’ body. The way his fingers touched his skin even with gloves, Ciel had to stifle a moan? 'Wait..WHAT?’.  Panic rises in his chest for a moment at the thought of liking the way the demon touched him before he calms himself to keep the surge of uncomfortableness that was sure to show itself should this be revealed. Ciel hates being touched but Sebastian's touch is different, he's used to being handled by the demon whether it’s carrying him when he's injured or when he's assisted him with his baths, the touch was almost welcomed. Almost. </p><p>Tying the eyepatch on his master hiding the Faustian contract from view, Sebastian and the young Phantomhive lord head down to the carriage waiting on them for their trip to the city. Sebastian looks down at the boy who he calls his master walking with his head held high with a confident step, he smiles to himself in lieu of imaging the boy under him calling out his name- ah yes what a wonderful sight to behold. To have claims on his body is something Sebastian would love to have since he already has claims on his masters beautiful soul. Earlier when dressing the boy he didn't fail to notice the stir of arousal from the boy when he 'accidentally' brushed his fingers against the insides of his thigh- his master was changing indeed. It would be hard work since the boy is so cold and closed off to touch, when he had done the same thing a couple months ago the young lord slapped him leaving a red mark on his cheek and dismissed him immediately to dress himself. After a while, these feigned innocent touches have gone unnoticed by his master having been dressed so many times, he barely pays attention except for those few occasions. Saying their goodbyes and telling the other Phantomhive servants to take care of the manor while they are gone, the pair heads off to London.</p><p>---</p><p>The carriage ride was rather dull on the way to Undertakers funeral parlor to inquire information about the missing kids, since Ciel was sure this had to be connected to the underworld. It was rather dark in the room with a few candles lit," Are you here, Undertaker?" Ciel and Sebastian walk further into the darkness. The maniacal laughter of the Undertaker rings out, "Welcome my lord!" A skull rolls past the boy's feet causing him to gasp and jump back into Sebastian who braces him up," Is today the day you finally lay in one of my special coffins?" Already annoyed by the sudden scare, "I didn't come to play games, Undertaker!" Ciel growls out. Undertaker responds in turn, "To what do I owe the pleasure of speaking with the young lord?" he purrs out. "I'm looking for the bodies of the missing children, have you seen any of them?" he proceeds to hand him the list of kids missing with their pictures that he took from the Yard before they arrived at the parlor. "Hmmmm, did I?" Undertaker says with a creepy smile on his face, eyes covered by his long grey hair with a braid on the left side,"I feel as though I could remember if someone made me laugh." he says with a feline like smile. Ciel looks at him with dread, knowing what the older man wanted,"Sebastian!" Ciel orders, " Very well master." The butler cracks his knuckles in preparation. Undertaker frowns at this and slyly says, "Oh relying on him again? Can you do anything without your butler.... my lord?" This irks the blue eyed boy to no end. He refuses to let him think that he can't do anything by himself. "I'll do it!" he states firmly with a look of determination on his face. "Oh, will you now" the grey haired man says sarcastically. "You-”  he directs at the demon “get out and do not peek inside! That's an order!" Sebastian hesitates to leave his young master with the undertaker, but eventually leaves the room to his master's request. Undertaker stalks closer to the boy and leans down until their faces are inches apart and smiles saying "I'm waiting."</p><p>When Sebastian comes back in, he sees Ciel's shirt is undone, he's sweating and panting with flushed cheeks, Undertaker has a bit of drool on the side of his mouth. This alarms Sebastian, his eyes immediately go red in warning 'Did this man touch My master-My Ciel?'," What in the world did you do?" he inquires while fixing him up, buttoning his shirt and retying his tie. "Don't ask." The earl says flustered, Sebastian's eyes flash at this but he decides not push it any further. "Now answer the question Undertaker, where are the children?" Ciel demands, The older man smirks and tells him none of them were my customers nor had he heard any rumor, which leads them to the conclusion that the children are still alive.</p><p>Walking out of the parlor, Ciel’s shoulders drop after being around the Undertaker so long he can finally relax a little. Going through the tent flaps into the lively circus, the colourful lights are focused on the center on a man who calls himself Joker, he has orange hair that's gathered into a high ponytail in the back and what seemed to be a skeletal hand, Ciel does a double take staring at the man's prosthetic arm. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Welcome to Noah's Ark Circus!" The orange haired conductor yells while juggling some balls. </p><p>Several acts are played. We had a giant man with a bald head called Jumbo breath fire, trapeze artists- Peter and Wendy- who looked like they were no older than himself, Ciel thought. Then there was the knife thrower, Dagger with blonde hair adorned with brown bangs and a creepy snake charmer with stark white hair and frail body. Finally they had a girl dressed in all white with an umbrella walking the tightrope. She had the same blue eyes as Ciel, the last performer was a beast tamer named Beast. The man called Joker asked for a volunteer, perfect this was a chance for Ciel and Sebastian to make contact with the troupe. "Damn it! I forgot that a tiger is just a giant cat!" Ciel groans in embarrassment as Sebastian is playing with the Tiger on stage, he looks through his fingers shaking his head as the crowd is horrified when the cat bites his head. The earl was gonna have a nice talk with the demon after this.</p><p>---</p><p>  After the show, the troupe takes Sebastian to the back to see the doctor, oblivious to his true nature, thinking he was injured by the tiger- Ciel waits in the front for the butler to return back with updates. Sebastian looks around the place walking past tents on the way to the Doctor as he walks through he is looking for the presence of children but finds none. During the meeting with the Doctor,  Sebastian was able to land a spot on the team because of his acrobatic skills in dodging the first rate troupe members Beast and Dagger attacks. Sebastian making his way back to his master amuses himself with the news that he and his master will be joining the circus. He knows his Ciel will be angry, that makes it all the more worth he thinks as he licks his lips.</p><p>"Young master, I'd like to penetrate further into this group" he says with a smile-  "In regards to that I've signed us both up to join". Ciel’s face deadpans, "WHAT!!" he yells out in shock disbelief written all over his face on the way back to the town house. He looks at Sebastian with contempt. He will get back at the demon for this but he has to follow along if they want to get anything done. Arriving at the town house he's greeted by the loud Indian prince Soma who has long purple hair and golden eyes and his butler Agni with long white hair at his side."CIELLLLL I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!!!!" The prince runs over to hug him tightly, Ciel eye twitches as he is tired and wants to go to bed, not deal with the obnoxious prince. "Ge- Get off me!" he pouts, shrugging the taller male off him. Ciel walks upstairs to the bath so he can get ready for bed telling Soma and Agni that he is feeling tired from his long day. </p><p>In his room, Ciel sits on the bed waiting for Sebastian to undress him so he can bathe and go to sleep, his muscles aching from being up so long. As he walks back, Ciel notices the porcelain like color of Sebastian's face, his black hair that comes down to his neck with a bang on the left side that frames his face quite nicely he thinks. Sebastian takes his shoes off before slowly sliding his stockings off exposing the creamy white legs licking his lips, his master is truly breathtaking, he unbuttoned his vest before sliding his shirt off exposing his rosey buds that had perked a little due to the coldness in the room. The demon growls lightly almost inaudibly as the massive heat between his legs begins to stir, his master's feet are so close that if he shifts just a little he would surely feel the growing arousal between his butler’s legs. Sebastian shifts slightly to hide his growing length that was not semi or full hard but just enough that the outline of his cock could be seen if his master was to look. Ciel shivers and slides his foot up that's resting on Sebastian's thigh and his toes come into contact with something blazing hot and kinda squishy...</p><p>Ciel's brain leaves him for a moment wondering what he is touching, his toes curl around the heat instinctively, drawing out a moan from his butler- the flesh under his toes twitches, growing rapidly. Ciel looks down at his feet and his eyes widen seeing what his feet are resting on. Ciel gasp as the massive tent in Sebastians pants lurch straining the fabric, in a trance he slowly rubs his feet up and down the scorching hot length- “Mmmh masterr-”  the demon moans out feeling the boy’s small feel on him was unimaginable. He pushes into the touch for more friction. At one point, Sebastian grabs his master’s foot and starts grinding into it causing the earl to groan at the feeling, Ciel’s own cock starts to rise and this is when he comes back to his senses and jerks his foot away panting looking at the demon with pink tinted cheeks. Sebastian’s eyes are red with black slits as he looks at master having given into the temptation, he clears his throat and swiftly stands up turning around and shifts himself to conceal his erection even though it was still plain to see due to its sheer size, he walks into the bathroom and ushers the Young lord in who won't even look at him anymore. The bath goes without incident although the tension is rather high, Ciel clears his throat, "Sebastian, don't let that happen again, acting like a dog in heat." he spats hoping he sounded authoritative because if he was being honest what happened back that felt amazing he didn't want to admit to the demon for he was sure to be smug about it. Sebastian grimaces knowing he should have controlled himself, " Yes master.”</p><p>After drying the boy off and dressing him for bed, Sebastian heads to his chambers sitting down just looking at the wall replaying the events that happened in his Ciel's bedroom. He can feel his cock rising in his pants, he pushes down on it and groans out softly wishing his master would let him finish. Sebastians ears perk hearing a moan come from his master bedroom, His eyes widened slightly, was his master touching himself??? Sure enough, he hears the boy slightly moan out ‘Mmf fuck Sebastian-”  he was not expecting that his master was touching himself to thoughts of him. His eyes flash red at this new found information, he was gonna make the boy his and his only as he listens to his master lose himself in the throes of pleasure. He decides to withhold pleasuring himself in anticipation of pushing matters with his master further upon this exciting revelation. </p><p>Ciel's hand sliding up and down his warm cock picturing his demon after what happened moments ago, he never thought of his demon like that until he had seen the giant tent the butler was sporting he didn't even know they could be that big- “Oohh fuck..” he moans a coiling heat in his stomach rising signaling that he was close to release. He starts to imagine what the butler would look like with none of the fabric in the way and just his bare cock against his foot- He throws his head back as that image sends him the the hardest climax he ever had in his life all over his chest. Panting he gets up and wipes off before lying back down in disbelief that he just jerked off to the thought of Sebastian, the post climatic high having worn off Ciel feels disgusted getting off to Sebastian of all people... Little did he know that Sebastian had heard the whole thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Treasure chest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chest scene :3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the update time hope you enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Settling into the circus was going quite nicely, well mostly except for the fact that the freckled chap known as Freckles was following Ciel’s every move, he couldn’t help but express this distressing fact to his demon butler who was currently unbuttoning his wet blouse that was soaked from the unfortunate incident in the commune showers that left the blue-eyed boy both shivering and  leaning towards his butler for warmth making him slightly irritated. Intently, he gazes at the butler as he wipes away the smudges of dirt while complaining about the conditions and telling Sebastian that he shouldn’t be out here. That quickly changes when the washcloth dips from his neck to his chest, the boy did a tiny wiggle out of discomfort and peers at Sebastian whose ombre eyes were leering at him. </p><p>“Is something wrong, young master?” he murmurs, a smirk present on his pale face as he looks at his master’s slightly pink cheeks. **Silence**. The butler chuckles softly, he doesn’t mind the challenge, that’s what attracted  him to his master in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>Ciel heaves as Sebastian glides the washcloth across his chest and settles to cleaning his nipples that are hard from the cold, he blushes and turns his head away in embarrassment ‘This is the norm. Why are you acting so flustered?’ he thinks to himself, he closes his eyes lightly, trying his best to detach from the situation when he feels something wet engulf the past object of interest. Ciel’s eyes shot  open and he almost fell back in surprise, luckily the butler was holding his back tightly, the teenager could only gasp in amazement as he sees Sebastian lightly sucking on his chest “Bloody hell! What are you doing Sebastian!” he shouts. </p><p> </p><p>The demon pays him no mind and lightly nibbles on his master’s nipple while caressing his back. Ciel can’t believe his eyes, his own servant, no his very own demon ignoring his command? He was simply furious! It was all happening  too quickly, Ciel raises his hand, Sebastian raises his as well grabbing the tiny boy by his wrist and pushing him gently pinning him to one of the huge boxes that had to be moved before tonight’s show, Ciel’s eyes widens as he shivers in both fear and… delight? Ciel’s heart pounds in his chest as his breath becomes slightly heavier, the butler pleased with this reaction that was accompanied by the hardening of the boy’s cock that was showing itself lets go of his nipple. Using his other hand that wasn’t gripping Ciel’s own tightly, he lightly grabs his master by the chin “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you my lord?” He teases when he faces the angry but flustered royal blue eyes and slight pout that was all too familiar and endearing to him “You bastard! Unhand me this instant!” Ciel orders ,but with less zest than before “Is that an order, my lord?”</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>“So you are enjoying yourself.” Sebastian sardonically confirms as he squeezes his master’s chubby cheeks tighter, all while enjoying the sight of Ciel squirming under him in both discomfort and misplaced teenage lust “S-Sebastian… unhand me.” The boy now whispers, all while closing his legs tightly. Sebastian slightly smiles in a sadistic manner “And what if I don’t? What are you going to do young master?” he says while inching his face closer to Ciel’s “You damn butler- “. Was he actually- </p><p>No way- That damned demon could not be that bold but he was and the present situation was reality, Ciel whimpers as Sebastian presses his palm against his cock and slightly squeezes it through the pants that he was wearing at the moment “Hm, fascinating reaction, my lord.” The butler mocks Ciel’s lips parts ever so slightly and his soft moans embrace the duo frolicking in the rain, he humps himself into Sebastian’s palm, now overwhelmed by the sensory overload “S-Sebastian….” He pleads as tears form in his eyes both from pleasure and shame “End it. P-Please.” He stutters, the demon only responds by squeezing the throbbing cock even tighter and now once again, working his mouth on his nipple. Ciel could only comply as he secretly enjoyed this occasion “Hngh…” he moans out loud as the butler feels his way to the button of his master’s trousers “SMILE!”. </p><p> </p><p>The duo jumps as they hear a familiar voice, it was Freckles. Ciel flings up in a hurry “Hand me my blouse Sebastian!” he whisper-yells, grabbing the article of clothing out of the demon hands who had released him a few seconds ago that was apparently still stuck in his lust-filled stupor. Sebastian knowing that they couldn’t be spotted in this state, hurries his young master to the nearest tent while Ciel was enraged at his butler but also yearning for his touch, wondering what would happen if the Freckles did not interrupt.</p><p> </p><p>Ciel was annoyed and tired, those boxes were HEAVY and the frail boy struggled to put them in their place in comparison to his butler who effortlessly did his work, he then notices that they had time to slip away in order to search the tents, he beckons Sebastian over and tells him of the plan. Finally! They would be able to get this case over with so that Ciel would finally be out of this dump.</p><p> </p><p>When a shrill “Black!” is heard, the master and lord both turn around synchronously and they are shocked to see Joker running towards them with Wendy on his back and Peter panting loudly behind him. He then explained to Sebastian better known as Black to them that Wendy’s spot had to be taken by him since she had twisted her ankle right before the show. After giving Sebastian the comfort and assurance, he didn’t need to worry about him being a newcomer and how he didn’t have to worry about performing badly, the trio headed to the Doctor to get Wendy patched up. Ciel then turns to his butler before and tells him to come while jogging in the direction of the tents.</p><p> </p><p> Now, in Snake’s tent Ciel is calmly stating that he can do this by himself and that he doesn’t need Sebastian’s help much except…well…Snake’s snakes. Sebastian tells the young master that he would capture them but with a warning as well, he would have to release them at the right time not to make any suspicions rise. Ciel nods in determination “Release them at the right time. Now get back to your show.” He shoos, waving his hand, showing Sebastian the exit. Satisfied with the silence and alone time, Ciel gets to work uncovering the circus’ secrets starting with the snake charmer.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After finishing the performance with the annoying reaper, Sebastian spots Beast heading towards the tent his master is currently snooping around. He rushes out of the main circus hall to keep the lion tamer from discovering his young master.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ahhhhh!” Ciel lets out as Sebastian pushes him inside the chest slotting himself in between his master legs.</p><p> </p><p>"Sebas-SEBASTIAN..WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ciel whispers harshly. </p><p> </p><p>"Quiet...young master unless you want to get caught, Beast is on her way." Sebastian whispers into his ears almost huskily. Ciel shifts a little unknowingly rubbing up against the demon, he freezes, his thoughts are racing, thinking about their position, his legs are spread wide on the sides of the butler's slender yet powerful hips and Sebastian is pressed up right against him, he can feel the heat coming off the demon's body.</p><p> </p><p>Ciel gulps his face turning pink thinking of the man above, that's when he feels it. The demons’ burning hot member against him, slightly plumped up nowhere near full size and a slight fear but also a thrill passed through him.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian looking down at the male beneath him takes in his blue eyes in the dark chest, he can hear his master’s heart rate increasing and can smell the slight arousal coming from him. He growls as his eyes glow a bright red and his cock starts to grow in his pants right against his master. He starts panting slightly thinking about ravishing the beautiful blue eyed boy that is currently pressed against his straining erection.</p><p> </p><p>He can't stop his hips from grinding against his master's own hardened cock, they both let out a moan, Ciel is losing his mind as clutches his hands into the demon's jacket groaning at the feeling of his massive heat pressed against him. He never noticed how good the demon smells, in this tight space he breathes in Sebastians vanilla and cinnamon smell  pushing himself closer to the demon to feel more friction.</p><p> </p><p>“F-Fuck y-young master.”, Sebastian growls out as he picks up the pace his member now at full capacity, lewdly tenting the fabric of his pants. He drops his head into his earls’ neck letting out a shuddering breath and starts to lightly lick and suck at the tender flesh. Ciel hands wrap around the butler's broad back and spread his legs as far as they could go in the enclosed space they were in. He completely lets go and lets pleasure take him, the demon feels so good against him. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmmf f-ffuck Sebasti--”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastians large hands roam his master's small chest as he pushes him down to get a better position , his hips and his large erection presses against the insides of his thighs pushing past and right against his twitching hole. Ciel moans feel the heat coming off of Sebastian's cock against his backside despite both of them being clothed. He imagines the massive member pushing inside him without the annoying clothing away and he almost cums at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>This causes him to push against the taller male pushing the fat head of Sebastian in between his cheeks, the clothes preventing him from going any further, Sebastian sighs in Ciels neck and starts to furiously dry hump him into the floor wanting to penetrate his tight heat.  "OH Fucckk----' Sebastian puts his hands over his master's mouth, to silence the cries of pleasure coming for his mouth as he hears Beast come into the room while starting to slow his thrusting. He tries to calm his breathing pushing his full pink lips against master’s hot neck pressing kisses into it as he pushes the shirt through the cracks of the chest so the woman wouldn't open the chest to find servant and master grinding into each other. </p><p> </p><p>When she finally walks out the room Sebastian looks at his master's pink tinted cheeks, drool coming out the side of his mouth with a hazy look, legs spread wide around him, his cock tenting the front of his shorts. He's never seen such an arousing sight before.</p><p> </p><p>He takes his master legs and brings them higher up spreading him open before continuing to hump the shit out him trying to bring himself and his master to the highest form of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmhhh-haa”, Ciel breathes out,  his butler feels amazing, he can feel the familiar pressure in his stomach of his impending climax as the raven haired demon rubs his hot,thick,and long cock against him. "Seb-Sebastian mmh you feel so AHH-" he cries out as he cums the hardest he ever has in his life soaking his shorts. </p><p> </p><p>Sebastian hearing and smelling that his master reached his climax groans loudly, moving faster chasing his own sweet release. He pounds his hips harder for the final thrust as his cock starts to spasm in his pants releasing loads of cum he stills, hips still slightly jerking as the last few spurts of cum shoot out creating a giant mess in his trousers. </p><p> </p><p>He collapses on top of his master breathing hard trying to control himself. Ciel's mind is blank after having his brains humped out by Sebastian, he never experienced such bliss. As he comes down from his high he slowly regains his thoughts. "Oi Sebastian, get off of me!" </p><p> </p><p>Sebastian gets out first looking at the mess he and his master created and smirks smelling their combined fluid loving that his smell is on his master. Ciel is not happy at all by the mess they created and starts to feel the post-climatic regret but it doesn't sting as much because as much as he would hate to admit it. the demon feels amazing,  his massive cock felt so good up against him and he wants to feel it inside of him. He is curious to just how big he is, to see it without the clothing concealing his thick length, but he would never admit it to the demon.</p><p> </p><p>"Sebastian takes us back to the town house", Ciel gets out hoarsely clearing his throat and he looks away flustered.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, my Lord", Sebastian says in a deep voice that has Ciel knees shaking.</p><p> </p><p>He lifts his master up, the smaller male wrapping his legs around his waist and crossing his arms around his strong neck. The demon grabs his slender thighs close to his plump ass and holds him securely before taking off to the town house. Ciel rest his head into his butlers broad chest feeling the muscles flex as they make there, he realizes that this is his demon and that he has full access to him he stores this information for later because he is still not sure what it is he wants - oh but he can think of a few-.</p><p> </p><p>After arriving at the town house Sebastian runs a bath for his master to clean up their mess, he slowly undresses him, his eyes roaming over his petite body admiring how pretty his master is. Those beautiful azure eyes take in the demon looking down at him,causing Sebastian's cock to slightly react, he wills himself to calm down and get his master to bed.</p><p> </p><p>The bath goes without incident as Sebastian cleans himself before he goes to lay his master down for bed. As he finishes putting Ciel in the covers he turns to leave out, Ciel grabs him by his coat tail, Sebastian raises an eyebrow with a questioning look on his face, the younger male bites his lips and looks away. </p><p> </p><p>"What is it my lord?" the demon says with a tender voice. </p><p> </p><p>"S-Sebastian, stay the night with me", he gets out and his face flushes a bright pink, Ciel wants to feel the warmth of the butler in his bed as he is growing quite fond of the man before him.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course my lord". Sebastian says teasingly as he slides into the bed. Feeling the bed dip under his weight Ciel shuffles back into the demon's heat snuggling into his strong chest he breathes out softly as his demon wraps his arms around him pulling him in. He falls asleep in the arms of the one person he can trust with a slight smile on his face. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stay tuned for chapter 3 if you enjoyed.. Leave a comment if you want I'm bored and curious to see what others think.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow I don't even know to say if you read this let me know what i should change I plan on having a chapter 2. Reminder this is my first time writing ever.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>